Hera Syndulla
Captain Syndulla Phoenix Leader General Syndulla|Home = Ryloth|Family = Cham Syndulla Tislera Syndulla Unnamed Younger Brother Jacen Syndulla C1-10P Garazeb Orrelios Sabine Wren Ezra Bridger |Friends = |Employees = Phoenix Squadron|Rivals = Thrawn|Enemies = The Grand Inquisitor, Stormtroopers, TIE Pilots, Azmorigan (formerly), Agent Kallus (formerly), Maketh Tua, Grand Moff Tarkin, Gall Trayvis, Darth Vader, Thrawn, Darth Maul, Arihnda Pryce, Death Troopers, Vult Skerris, Rukh|Interests = Flying Her family|Affiliation = Alliance to Restore the Republic ''Ghost'' Crew|Paraphernalia = Pistol|Status = Alive|First appearance = Star Wars Rebels|Last appearance = Star Wars 45|Voice = Vanessa Marshall|Student = Ezra Bridger (Mentored) Sabine Wren (Mentored)|Talent = Piloting}}Hera Syndulla is one of the three tritagonists of the television series, Star Wars Rebels. She is the daughter of the rebellion leader, Cham Syndulla, the pilot and captain of the Ghost crew, which she is the mother figure of. Biography Personality Among the members of the Ghost Crew, Hera Syndulla is considered the mother figure of the bunch. Bringing together six rebels, her fellow crewmembers treat Hera with the utmost respect and authority. She is the only one who can keep Chopper in line and reprimand Zeb whenever his actions are questionable. Like all the other members of the Ghost, she was sympathetic toward those who fell victim to the Empire and helped bring about inspiration to her followers. Whenever she was infuriated with Zeb or Chopper, she would occasionally call Zeb by his full name, Garazeb Orrelios and Chopper, his real name C1-10P. When she first meets Ezra Bridger, she was mildly impressed with the boy's resourcefulness and how his personality reminds her of Kanan when he was younger. She was the first to warmly welcome him on the Ghost when he got into conflict with Kanan, Zeb and Sabine. After learning he was an orphan and had no parents, she felt sympathy for him. Hera is an outspoken young woman who is not afraid to call people out on their actions, such as pressing Kanan on to train Ezra and later, reprimanding Ezra when he disobeyed her orders. Like Ezra, Hera tries to see the best in everyone and attempt to bring it out. According to Kanan, some of Hera's traits were picked up on by Ezra. Hera is also an ace pilot, being able to outmaneuver even Darth Vader, despite him being one of the better pilots. Because of her talented skills, Hera stayed on the Ghost most of their missions because she could fly away faster. When she does go on missions, Hera proves to be capable of looking after herself on the battle, being an excellent fighter and markswoman. Apart from her idealistic nature, Hera was the first Rebel to see that Senator Gall Trayvis was a traitor and a spy for the Empire. As the series goes on, Hera becomes more involved and loyal to the Rebellion, acting less flirtatious with Kanan and more in command of the Ghost crew, but still remaining the fiesty, motherly figure of the bunch. She becomes invested in the rebellion so much, that she does not even consider what life she wanted to live once it was over, letting her personal needs not get in the way of things. However, after their losses on Atallon, Hera realizes that she could not let the Rebellion control her life. At the end, she wanted to continue her life with Kananand decided that is what she wanted when the war was over. Even being a mother to her toddler son, Jacen, Hera still participated in the battle of Scarif in Rogue One. After losing Kanan, Hera feared lthat she would lose someone else she cared for, as she protested to Ezra not to surrender to Thrawn. Physical Appearance At the time of Star Wars Rebels, Hera was twenty four years old in season 1 and 2 (possibly twenty-five in season 2), 26 in season 3 and 28 in season 4. and was a beautiful Twi'lek woman who stood 1.76 meters, had apple green skin, emerald green eyes and red lips. Hera's eyes would sometimes look blue-green in the light. Her Lekku had a pattern that was a lighter shade of green and hung from her headgear. Hera wore a pair of goggles, but she only wore them whenever she was out in the open air or for protection when it best suited her. Instead of having a Ryloth accent, Hera instead had a human accent and would only ship into her accent whenever she was stressed out with her father or angered. Most of the time, Hera wore a white, orange and brown flight suit and boots. She went through with a minor redesign in season 3, where she was given a patch to signify her role as the Phoenix Leader in the Phoenix Squadron. Abilities and skills Weapons and Equipment Relationships Kanan Jarrus Ezra Bridger Hera sees Ezra as a son and mentored him just as much as Kanan had. Chopper Garazeb Orrelios Sabine Wren Hera sees Sabine as a daughter and the two of them are extremely close, having a relationship similar to Kanan and Ezra's. Hera acts as a mother figure to Sabine and has mentored both Sabine and Ezra. Gallery Trivia Category:Captains Category:Generals Category:Pilots Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic members Category:Twi'leks Category:Star Wars Rebels Characters Category:Clan Syndulla Category:Ryloth residents Category:Alliance High Command personnel Category:New Republic Defence Force admirals and generals Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny characters Category:Ghost Crew members Category:Parents Category:Green Eyes Category:Characters with No Hair Category:Green Skin Category:Animated Characters Category:Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions Characters